Daughter of the Moon
by HawkDramione
Summary: It was all normal at first, Arwen's parents took her to a picnic in the wood to celebrate her thirteenth birthday. What could go wrong? The forest had been checked to make sure there was nothing that endangered the family. But little was known that there were far more dangerous things than a cute black bear lurking in the shadow.
1. Chapter 1

**This is another story of a Artemis daughter. It came all of a sudden as I was having a bath *lol* Don't know why though, it seems that all of my awesome ideas only come when I'm half asleep or having a bath. Anyway, I'll try my best to complete this story.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.**

* * *

><p>The sound of the rain woke me up in the middle of the night. It was so cold that I shivered, tryng to cover myself better with my father's jacket. But it was no use. The cold hard ground under me only made the situation worse. I was cold, alone,... <em>Stop there, <em>I scolded myself, _there's no need to complaining. Think positive. Think positive..._

Positive, huh? Well then, at least I was inside a cave, not outside it, or else I must have been dead cold then.

Wonder who I was and what the heck I was doing inside a cave in the middle of the night huh? It was kind of a long story, but since I couldn't sleep again, I would tell you my story.

* * *

><p>My name was Arwen Ravenwood, daughter of Bowen Ravenwood - a famous Mythology professor. I inherited the undying love for myth and fantasy novels from him. That was where my name came from, too. We both have this huge admiration to J.R.R. Tolkien and his books. My father had once told me he named me after Arwen because he'd hoped one day I'd find my prince like Aragorn. Not that I complained but I prefered Legolas...<p>

I have rambled again! Have I mentioned I had this horrible ADHD? It made me lose concentration from time to time. I also had dyslexia as well, if it hadn't been for my wonderful father, I would never have achieved anything at school, rather than detentions. He had raised me all by himself for five years long until he met Sandy, my amazing stepmother.

Unlike the evil stepmothers you've probably thought about, my stepmother was actually very sweet and kind. She was a colleague of my father long before I was born. It was her who taught my father how to take care of me as a baby, who looked after me everytime my father had to go. I considered her as my real mother, and in fact, she was the only mother I've known. My blood mother, as if I could ever forgive her enough to call her "Mom!", had abandoned my father and me right after I was born. Though father had kept saying she had a reason for it, but I couldn't bring myself to forgive her.

_" 'Still, I see no reason why I have to love her.' - I huffed. My father sighed._

_'Arwen, you don't have to love her right now. But you must know that she didn't want to leave you alone. Not ever!'_

_'I doubt that.' - I mumbled quietly so that my father couldn't hear. He would be upset if he knew I said so, no doubt."_

* * *

><p>I sniffed, clutching for more warmth from my father's jacket. We used to be such a happy family that I've never bothered to wonder who my real mother was. Never. But it had all changed.<p>

And it was because of me.

On my thirteenth birthday, we'd decided to take a trip into the wood, as it was one of my favourite place in the world. The day had gone so well until I noticed that there'd been _something _hiding behind the trees watching us.

_" 'You only imagine it, Arwen.' - My mother laughed - 'There is nothing but us here!' "_

_But there had been actually something lurking in the shadow of the wood. To ease my worry, father had gone deeper into it, so deep that mother'd started to worry as well._

_" 'Honey, I think that's enough.' - Sandy said, squeezing my shoulder to assure me._

_'Oh c'mon! There is no such thing scary here. I myself had this place checked before we came here. It is super safe. Don't worry' - He chuckled and waved me - 'Hey princess, wanna come here.' "_

Those were his last words, as _something _jumped out of the shadow dragging him down and _bit_ him. I was frozen in shock while my mother screaming beside me. That _thing_ then had turned to us, looking straight at _me_, showing its bloody mouth - my father's blood.

_" 'Run Arwen run!' - My mother screamed and pushed me away - 'Run!'. Her scream in horror pull the monster's concentration away from me._

_'I'm not leaving you!' - I cried. But she pushed me away and grabbed a gun._

_'Leave!' - She said - 'Run as far as you can. There are more of them. Run for your life!' - More things came from the shadow - 'Run Arwen! Hide where you can! Don't wait for me!'_

_'Mom!' - I cried._

_'Now!' - She said, as she lunged to those monsters for me to run away."_

* * *

><p>I wondered why all my life suddenly went down. I had run as she said, found this cave and hidden inside it for a day. I wanted to come back for her so bad, but her voice gave me no choice, like it was a command to me. I had waited, and waited, but she never came back, and that was when I knew I had lost my mother as well. I had spent another day to cry my heart out before trying to get back home. I thought I could call for help. But I was so wrong.<p>

I barely reached the high way before I had that feeling again, that _something_ was watching me, just like the day my parents died. It was the biggest dog I'd ever seen in my entire life, and I only escaped by tricking it to fall down the waterfall.

Since then, I hid inside my cave, managing to live by trapping some small animals like rabbits. I was so lucky that I learnt to do all those survival stuff just by watching Discovery, but there were something that definitely Bear Grylls didn't have to deal with: monsters.

They came to me day by day almost as a routine, and day by day I tricked them to fall down the waterfall. There are some I recognized as Greek monsters as those my father once had shown me, but some I've never seen before. I lost count after one week inside the wood, wondering if I would ever find a way out of this nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

I was not sure how long I've been spending in the wood, but I knew for a certain fact that I was getting more like Tarzan day by day (I did jump from tree to tree) without a mirror to tell me it. My braid had gotten tangled terribly, making my once shinning blonde hair then such a mess that I couldn't name it. And for a few day I didn't even dare to watch my reflection in the stream anymore, fearing I would mistake myself as a scary thinny ugly monster.

That was it. I definitely would not spend my entire life hiding in the wood waiting for a monster that was smart enough not to be tricked by me. I was raised better than that. My parents used to tell me everyday to keep moving forward, and here I was, hiding pathetically like a caveman in fear! I couldn't bring myself to imagine what they would have said, because the disappointment was unbearable. Sometimes I couldn't even stand myself, just thinking about how my parents had sacrified for me to received nothing but a coward.

I gathered my father's jacket - the last thing I had about my parents - and left the cave. I was not going to turn back there, not where I was the biggest coward of history. I also bought a handmade knife (if it could be identified as a knife) and wondered deeper into the forest. Don't judge me, I knew it was a dick move, going into somewhere you could be kill easily like a hopeless prey. But I couldn't resist the urge to go back to where I last saw my parents, in a childish dream that maybe, _maybe, _ they were still alive, waiting for me coming back.

Childish, wasn't it? But could you blame me so if you were in my shoes? My heart clenched as I recognized the pass. Clutching the knife so hard that my fingers almost went numb, I took a deep breath. There was nothing, _nothing_, even the most dangerous monsters in the world, could stop me finding my parents.

* * *

><p>It was kind of dark when I finally reached there, but I could still be able to tell someone, or rather something, had done a pretty good job to clean up the place. I clenched my fists as anger rushed over me like a tidal wave. How was I supposed to find anything about my parents? I rushed to every suspicious spot around, desperately looking for something reminding of my parents. None! None! I had even run to where we'd parked the car. It had already disappeared. The whole place, in fact, was nothing different than any other forest I've been to. In the sunset light, it looked rather peaceful, as if there had never been any bloody murder happened.<p>

Exhausted both mentally and physically, I collapsed on the ground shaking, but no tears came, as if I was too dried to cry. Curling up like a ball, I let out a wild scream. How could any of this happen to me? What had I done wrong to receive such punishment? I was not a perfect girl, but I was not a trouble maker either. I was good to my parents, I loved them, I idolized them, I always wanted to make them proud of me... Tell me god, what had I done wrong to deserve such a cruel fate!

The scream turned into small sobs as I ran out of breath. Still no tears came. I wished at least I could cry to feel better. I didn't care if there were any monsters came. Maybe if there were, they could kill me and then I would reunite with my parents.

But then nothing came, leaving me alone in my little world, downing in my own desperate thought. Has anyone noticed our disappearance? Has anyone been looking for us? I rolled up, staring at the shining stars above. Did they know? Did they know what happened to my mother? Did they know what those monsters had done to my family?

The wind blew, chasing the dark cloud away, revealing the beautiful shining round moon. Its light, once I had found so calm and peaceful, then became cold and distant. Did it see I was suffering here? Did it see I was so in need of some little comfort then? Did it know I longed for my family so much that my heart could no longer feel? Were there any creatures out there still cared for me as a parent?

The tears finally came, lulling me to a dream full of screams and horror.

* * *

><p>The warm bright sunlight woke me up, and for a milisecond, I had thought that it was my father voice calling me to get breakfast.<p>

Then I opened my eyes and stared at the scene in front of me. It felt like a lighting bolt had strucked meas reality hit on my realization. I was an orphan with no place to go and a bunch of monsters waiting for me as their delicious meal.

Talk about monster...

My breath hitched and my heart sped up like crazy as I felt another presence so close near by. A monster, no doubt. It must have approached me while I was asleep. Hopefully I still had enough time to avoid it. But as I stood up, the biggest figure came into my view, and I swore that was one of the ugliest things I've ever seen.

It could probably be a giant if it weren't for its head. On its broad shoulder there was this ugly huge bull head with enormous horns and scary deadly red eyes that were eying me as if wondering this skinny figure would worth a meal or not. I hope not. After an endless time spending in the wood with an empty stomach most of the time, I would be no more of a walking dead.

Unfortunately, it didn't think so (I merely remember its name from a book of my father, wasn't it Minotaur?). With this horribly loud roar, it lunged at me.

Never before in my life had I wanted to fly so much! I ran my best with the lightning speed of mine, but with its unfairly long legs, the monster seemed to be able to catch me any moments.

I didn't care where I was running to. Wherever not a monster's hungry mouth would be a heaven for me. But just as in a cheap horror movie, I did the most stupid thing on Earth.

I fell.

Quite pathetic wasn't it?

I let out a hopeless scream as I rolled like a ball down a hill with this super angry Minotaur behind me. It must have been such a hilarious scene if it hadn't been my life that were in danger! I didn't even know anything else but screaming and praying to any gods out there to end this ridiculous nightmare and return my life back to me.

Maybe god did exsist. As soon as I prayed, I found myself _flying_ off the ground and landed sofly on something. The roar of Minotaur was still loud, but seemed far away. I tried to get up but my head was spining around like crazy that I couldn't even see clearly.

There were footsteps coming to me, and I gave up after the fifth time trying to get up. Luckily my hearing wasn't as damaged as my eyesight.

"Oh my gods!"

"What is she doing here? How did she get in?"

"Leave it later! She needs medical treatment right now! C'mon, give me a hand! Be careful, she could have broken bones!"

"Alright."

That was all I heard before I went unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

The throbbing pain was the first thing I was aware of. It reminded me of the event yesterday... Wait, how long had I been unconscious?

My ears started to catch up with a conversation near by. The headache was horrible, butI could still make out they were talking about me, something like "..._dead..." _and "_...impossible..."._ I even heard something like "..._demigod..._". Weird, huh? I must have heard wrong.

Slowly, I opened my eyes, grimaced a little because of the sudden light. I was lying on a soft white bed, the one you usually saw at hospital. The smell confirmed my doubt: I was in an infirmary. Carefully with all the bandages on my head, I turned around and...

Wow, I must have pretty seriously damaged my head!

A centaur, I repeated,_ a_ _freaking centaur, _was _talking_ to a boy who was _way too young_ to be a doctor, but everything on him screaming he was! My gaze then dropped on the window, where a _freaking tree_ was talking with a girl! A small smile grew on my face, and then quickly turned to maniac giggle. This of course drew the attention toward me.

"Ah, the girl is finally awake!" - The centaur talked to me. By this point, I couldn't hold my laughter anymore. I rolled over the bed shaking uncontrollably because of laughing so hard, despite my head's objection.

"This..." - I hiccuped - "...is freaking..." - Tears were streaming down my eyes and my stomach started to protest too - "...hilarious...". The doctor boy shook his head and mumbled something that involved my skull, but the centaur only smirked.

"I trust your work, Will. I think the girl is just a little shock, that is. Give her time to accept the truth and it will be alright."

What truth? That I was crazy? Yeah thanks, but I myself had already figured it out! However, before I could voice my thought, the doctor boy had waltzed out of the room, leaving me alone with a talking centaur that was looking at me with those wise eyes, making me finally calm down my little outburst. Still, it took me full fifteen minutes to completely stop laughing. Instead, I returned the centaur my most innocent look.

"Calm down, huh?" - He/It asked, and I could only nod. More laughing could probably cause my head forever damage. - "Good. To assure you, no, you are completely fine. Your head was not that badly damaged. So that means that yes, I am a centaur and I am real, as much real as you and Will - the boy who has just left. My name is Chiron. You got it?" - I nodded, though his words made no sense to me. - "Good. There are a lot of things I have to explain to you, but it'd better be shown than told. Can you walk?"

Numbly, I nodded, getting out of the bed. The world spinned around a bit, but before my head could contact the ground gloriously one more time, a firm hand steadied me. I looked up and met a pair of concerning brown eyes. So he was actually _real._

"I'm fine." - I told him, and Chiron the centaur let go of me, however I could still feel his eyes studied me, ready force me to bed if I were going to fall again. - "I'm fine." He nodded.

"Follow me."

He walked me down on a hill. I could see children of all age running around in a orange t-shirt with "CHB" on it. Some holding swords, some holding spears, all running around and shown no surprise seeing a centaur. Instead they stopped and greeted him respectingly. This place could be awarded as the weirdest summer camp on Earth. However, I was the one who was being surprised about. Ignoring the pointing and whispering, I listened to Chiron's talk. He told me about Greek Myth and the gods, which I had already known. My father had studied Mythology, mind you.

The thought of him brought guilty and sadness back at me. The centaur looked down and asked me what was wrong with the most caring voice that I'd ever heard from a total stranger. His voice reminded me back to the time I had been bullied at school, and my father used to hold me in his arm and tell me to be strong, to be his warrior princess...

I couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and I burted all out to Chiron, everything, from my blood mother abandoning me when I was just a baby, to the Minotaur and finally me waking up here. By the time I finished my story, not only Chiron, but also a lot of campers who had stopped to listened to me, had tears in their eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Arwen." - He said, rubbing my back comfortingly. - "I'm so sorry for your lost. I wished I could do anything to help you, but I can't. I'm sorry." - I nodded, sniffing quietly. - "But there is this thing I have to tell you at once. And I'm afraid I can't think of a way to make it sound better to you, after all you've been through. But I need you to listen, Arwen, and trust me, because every word I say is truth and the truth only."

I looked at him, curiously. Some campers looked uncomfortable.

"Can we tell her tomorrow Chiron?" - A boy asked - " She's been stressful too much for today." - But Chiron shool his head sadly. Turning to me, he asked.

"I believe you've known by heart the Greek Myth, haven't you?" - Again, I only nodded. - "So you do know that the gods tend to have children with mortal women." - Another nod. I was still wondering why Greek Myth had anything to do with me. - " Arwen, please stay calm. The gods and goddesses _are_ all real. They are. The children around you, Arwen, and you yourself, are their children. You are a demigod."

I wished I could faint. But sadly I couldn't. I just sat there stared at the solemn centaur with wide eyes.

I was what?


	4. Chapter 4

It took me a whole week to accept the fact that I was not human completely, but to accept that I was a demigod? It was another story. However, for every camper's sanity, I decided to keep my doubt at base, so that whenever someone mentioned _the word_ to me, I just smiled that creepy smile of mine instead of laughing my head off. You might think that growing up reading fantasy novels and myths, I would have been able to cope with this situation better, but, mind you, I grew up with the knowledge that _none _of which was real. They were really cool stories for me to hide in whenever I felt the world was so cruel.

During that time, I stayed in Hermes cabin - which was already full of children - because my mother hadn't claimed me yet. It was considered weird because Percy Jackson - the greatest hero of the time - had made the gods promise to claim their children once they reached thirteen - which I had last month. Once again I was awed by myself by the fact that I had live on my own in a forest full of monsters for a whole month (Chiron did not share the feel). Although Chiron had said that sooner or later I would be claim, the campers were still very curious. Some of the Athena kids suggested that I could be identified by my _talent_ and that was the exact reason why I didn't feel very peaceful at Camp.

I had to take lessons to everything, and by "everything" I meant _everything. _I had to study about Greek and history with the Athena kids - which was much cooler than school but still I couldn't get the slightest thing what they were talking about. And then gardening with the Demeter kids turned our so bad that they banned me from the garden - I only accidentally stepped on a tree! The Stolls brother - from Hermes cabin - congratulated me heartily on that. Then came to Hecate, somehow I turned my teeth blue and the Camp got a chance to laugh their heads off, even Mr.D! I did not do badly at the Aphrodite challenge - as people put it in - but those kids annouced that I wasn't good enough to be one of them. Phew! I actually happy with that, some of the Aphrodite kids scared the creep out of me.

So after about two weeks, I was considered as Camp's comedian, and I couldn't really blame them - I had laughed at myself too! The only thing I didn't make a fool of myself was archery. I learn't pretty quickly, though it would took me months to hit bullseye everytime as the Apollo kids. But I had to lessened my time to practise after accidentally hitting one of Apollo's son. It wasn't my fault but the other from Apollo cabin didn't think so. I was not bad at sword fighting either, but the Ares campers usually took me as their practising target. Couldn't understand why.

All in all, life at Camp was not as bad as I thought. It was a little too bit eventful, but I was told it was the same to every new camper. Sometimes I missed my parents so much that I woke up in the middle of the night crying. Time like those, I usually stared at the moon to calm down, from here it was less cold and distant than in the wood. And then I would fall asleep, ready for a new day.

Today, however, was more special. It was the annual Camp visit of the Seven - seven greatest demigods. To celebrate this, Chiron decided to hold a Capture the Flag game. I had no idea what it would be like, I had never participated in one. But Kyle - a son of Hermes who had volunteered to take care of me as a brother - assured me.

"Don't worry." - He said while ajusting my armor - "You'll be on my team to capture the flag of the other team. Just stick with me, okay?"

"Okay." - I nodded nervously. The helmet blocked my sight a bit and it worried me. Archery was my best skill, what would happen if I missed my targets?

"I told you not to worry." - Kyle punched my side slightly. - "I see you've been told too much horror stories."

"I'm not worry." - I protested, but Kyle gave me a doubtful look - "Fine, a little bit." - He chuckled.

"I'll take care of you." - He promised - "And anyway, we have Athena kids on our side, not to mention Annabeth herself, she is the best of the best. And of course we have Percy, Frank and Nico as well. I'm pretty sure that we would win tonight." - He smiled smugly. I sighed quitely, I hadn't had the honor meeting anyone of the Seven yet, they seemed to be too cool for me to meet. It reminded me of the time I desperately wanted to meet my idol but I just simply couldn't.

"Ready?" - I nodded again. - "May the odds be ever in our favor!"

Did he just quote The Hunger Games?

* * *

><p>The sound of a pretty intense fight could be heard from afar, along with the campers' cheering.<p>

"I bet it is Jackson and Grace." - Nico spoke up quietly as our little group made our way to the Zeus's fist. The sky was cracked with a bolt confirming Nico's guest. He was this creepy son of Hades who could easily scare the death out of you, but the older campers told me he used to be even scarier before he dated Will Solace of Apollo cabin.

"Yeah, what a shame we can't attend to take a bet, huh?" - Kyle joked. - "C'mon, hurry up and maybe we will catch the last round."

I silently followed Kyle and Nico. Behind me was a son of Demeter - Dante - who was the same age at me. He hadn't spoken a word to me - probably because the chaos I'd caused at the garden. Another Hecate's daughter, and that was our team.

I felt like I only tagged along because Kyle had begged Annabeth for that. She had analyzed me with such a cold stare that gave my goose bump before agreeing. I was like the most useless person here. In spite of being the same age as me, Dante had went to Camp since eight, and therefore he had much more experience than me. He even talked to all of the Seven! Ugh!

Finally we made to the Fist. The Flag was clear in our sight, but none of the guards was seen. We decided not to show up yet.

"Arwen, you have the best eyesight, go and find where the guards are." - Kyled ordered.

"Alone?" - I asked. He thought for a second and added - "And Maria."

The Hecate girl nodded. Together we made it closer to the Flag, but still remained in the safe shadow of the trees.

"I think we should climb to get a better view." - I told Maria, stopping by a tree. She looked at the tree and then at me.

"Why don't you hide up there and we came to the Flag. If any guards came out you knock them down up here, so that all of us will be safe." - I quirked up an eyebrow. Not a bad idea.

"Alright" - I agreed, starting to climb. - "It makes me feel like Hawkeye."

Maria smirked at my joke, I knew she was a huge fan of Marvel, and disappeared in the shadow. I climbed to the highest branch I could find, where I could hide and watch the whole scene easily. I could even see a large group of campers gathering by the river side, obviously where the fight between two sons of the Big Three was held. Returning to the hill, I saw Kyle lead the group silently as shadows to the Flag. I got my arrows out, there was a huge chance that this was a trap by Will - the leader of Apollo cabin. He was a pretty good at planning, just not as good as Annabeth.

And there they were. I noticed a movement behind the opposite trees - where Kyle couldn't see. A large group of campers - Ares and Apollo - was ready to attack my group. My bow and arrows were ready as well. I aimed one of them - Edward of Ares cabin - as he led two others to behind Dante.

He raised his swords up. Dante turned back but not quickly enough. I released my arrows. It hit Edward perfectly, though not as seriously as I could have done more. Then chaos broke loose. My group was outnumbered, and I tried to shot as many opponents as I could.

"There she is, the archer!" - An Apollo's daughter screamed, pointed at me. Her brother shot me right at once, but luckily I had jumped down off the tree on time. I ran of arrows anyway.

Grabbing my swords, I charged another girl, hopefully it was one of the Apollos. But no, it had to be an Ares daughter. She roared and lunged at me.

"Duck!" - Dante yelled. I immediately did. A small branch hit her head and she fell unconscious. I grabbed an arrow lying on the ground and shot another Ares camper behind Dante.

"Thanks!" - He nodded, and ran to the Flag. Nico, Kyle and Maria were keeping other guards busy for Dante to make it. But there were some not busy enough, they chased Dante.

As quickly as possible, I gathered arrows on the ground and followed them. I couldn't let them win. Not in my first game.

Had I mentioned how competitive I was?

Before I could stop those chasers, I was knocked down by a _huge_ figure. An Ares boy if I had to guest, only one of them could be that heavy.

"Well well, isn't this the new spawn? Still an orphan, I see." - He lifted me up with ease. I let out a yell and tried to kick him, but my legs weren't long enough. - "Such a fighter she is, huh?" - He joked, and the others laughed. I felt my face hit up with anger. I hate them mentioning my parents in such a way with a passion.

"Shut up!" - I growled. - "Put me down!"

"Let me think... Nah! Let see how long you can struggle against me!" - He kept laughing. - " Maybe it was because you are so naughty that your parents decided to abandon you, you know, like in the first place with your mother."

His laugh was cut off violently. My foot had made a perfect land on his face, particularly, his nose. It was broken pretty bad. He let out an inhuman roar, but my blood was already boiled by anger that I no longer felt scared. No one, _not any single creature on Earth,_ could insult my parents and lived with that. I did not allow them to.

I landed on my feet, taking each step toward him slowly and calculating. I could torture him. I could torture his family. I could even torture Ares himself! Who did he think he was? Who gave him the right to insult my family? _MY FAMILY! _They died heroically to protect me. I would not allow anyone, even the King of the God, to insult _my family_!

He took a step back. All of them did. The anger took over me, all I saw was cover in bloody red.

I could practically see _me_ killing him - the nameless Ares kid. Killing him in everyway I knew. Slowly, painfully.

Like how my parents died.

"Arwen." - Kyle called me, but his voice sounded far away. - "Let it go. He doesn't deserve it."

My hands shook violently, urging to freed that head from the pathetic shoulders. I could see it in my head.

"Let go, Arwen!" - This time it was Nico. He pulled me back. - "Go."

Reluctantly, I let him drag me away.

"Yeah, run. Still a stupid pathetic spawn, no more. You don't deserve to be here!"

I lunged myself at him. Ares could have his son's pieces if he wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

"_... It was scary..."_

_"You have to see it to believe!"_

_"... Oh my gods she almost killed him! I swear on the River Styx she had..."_

_"... Stupid spawn...Ares is gonna be pissed off..."_

I sat in front of Mr. D's desk, not even dared to look at any where else but my shoes. Chiron let out a tired sigh.

"I'll leave her to you then, have to check the boy." - The centaur said and left. My logical part groaned desperately, I was so doomed.

_So what?_ The other part (I couldn't tell if it was the childish or the arrogant one) _As if I gave a damn!_

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Mr. D stood up and started to walk around. This was never a good sign.

"Are you aware of" - He spoke up after a century of silence - "how much trouble you've caused?"

I sank deeper into my chair. Mr. D rubbed his forehead tiredly. - "I know this is a hard time for you, young one, losing parents and stuff. But that doesn't give you the right to legally cut someone to pieces, especially a demigod, though it's true that I wouldn't give a damn if one of Ares's sons suddenly died!" - He grumbled, as thunder could be heard from afar. - "There is nothing I can do for you, yound lady. You have angered a god, the God of War actually. I woudn't risk all of the campers here to hide you from his warth. And I suggest praying, though with Ares that may not change anything."

He waved his hand, and a Diet Coke appeared on the desk. I understood that I was allowed to leave, but my legs seemed to give up on the thought going outside and facing the Camp.

With all of my will power, I dragged myself out before I could anger another god as well. It was already dark, the dinner must have been over, however if it had been still, I couldn have ever eaten nothing anyway. The campers were at the shore singing as every night, but I wasn't going to join them. I was scared, but of what, I couldn't tell. Some of them seemed not to mind me beating life out of an Ares boy, but some - especially his siblings - were ready to kill me any moment their father allowed them to.

Honestly I didn't think it would be that bad. I had been out of control and lunged myself at him, punched and kicked with everything I had (which I doubted were anything more than my bare hands). At that moment all I knew that he insulted my family, and I had to revenge for them. Guess I mistook him as the monster. But it didn't last for long, Nico had shadow traveled me away before I could do more damage, he even let me fight him to ease my anger. When we got back, the Ares boy was in the infirmary with his siblings guarding outside, and all the campers whispered and gossipped that I almost killed the boy.

At first, I thought they were just overreacting. Surely I - a merely trained new camper - could hardly even survive a fight with a skillfully trained Ares's son, let alone beating him. But everyone, even Dante, had confirmed that I did beat the life out of him. I was guilty for a moment before his words came back to me. Then he told me that I had been so angry that I was practically glowing! A pure silver glow covered me and for a moment everyone was too stunt to do anything but watching. They were scared of me, it was obviously a bless from my mother, the light, but they couldn't tell which Goddess she was. It confused people even more, some of them questioned if I was a Roman instead of a Greek.

I walked to the archery training field. No one was there to either judge or kill me, so I was free to do what I wanted. I grabbed my bow along with some arrows and started shooting. The sound of it made me relax, and without truly noticing I hit the bulleyes everytime. This could have awed me, since I was not the very best at archery, but then I was not in the mood. I lost my family, my home, found a possible new place to hopefully live again, and then screwed it up.

Great! It was just too great to be true! I had angered the God of War, and all I had to do then was waiting for him deciding which was the best way to end this pathetic life of a worm.

Oh, and what did I forget? Yeah, I would die without ever knowing who gave birth to me! By then I had known why she hadn't claimed me all this time. It was because I was a total failure, a shame in her life. Why had to claim the mistake that was me when she could spend time with her more awesome kids, who would go on quest, kill monsters, and die like true heroes, their names would forever ever after be sung at every ball held on Olympus? Yeah why did she had to claim me anyway? She didn't even want me in the first place.

"You should not have said so."

I didn't even bother to turn back, though I knew it was rude of me. But what? I was going to die! Let me be!

Another arrow hit bulleyes.

Chiron approached me, watching me hit bulleyes time after time. - "You are doing great, getting better and better." - He commented. I said nothing. A thick silence fell between us.

"You shouldn't be desperate, Arwen." - Chiron spoke up again - "There are always hopes. The gods have different opinions from us about a same thing. Maybe Ares is not that mad!"

"Or maybe he has enough mercy to end my life quickly." - I exclamied frustratedly. All of a sudden, tears started to stream down my face. - "I screwed everything up just after a week! A week! Someone at least please write it down on the record! My life is messed up! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be a demigod! I don't ask for anything of this!" - I screamed the last part before turning to small sob - "I want my dad and mom. I don't care whether she gave birth to me or not, she loved me more than my blood mother could have ever done!" - I struggled away from Chiron embrace. I didn't want his sympathy. I didn't NEED his sympathy! - "I don't care!" - I screamed to the thundering sky. - "I don't care if any of you exist or not! I want my life back! I want my family back!" - Thunder kept rumbling and the ground crumbled as if it wanted to swallow me. Fine! Bring it on! Chiron had taken a step back and the campers had gathered around to see what happened. Want a show? I would give them a _real _show!

Taking a deep breath, I shouted out loud what could probably be my last words. - "Hear this, mother, I wish I had never been born!"

A lightning bolt struck the ground, almost blasted me away, but I stood still. I knew who was this, and I was ready for what ever he planned for me. I was ready to reunite with my family.

There he stood, armed with every weapons I ever knew and lots more I had never seen before. His eyes, hidden behind a pit black sunglasses, looked at me as if he wanted nothing more than to fullfill my wish.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for my disappearance, but the school work is really crazy! And then Mockingjay part 1... I really needed a few days to recover from the emotional breakdown because of the movie. It's insanely awesome, especially the part Katniss sang The Hanging Tree! Wow... Not to mention The Hobbit premiere... I think I'm a little bit obsessed with King Thranduil and Legolas now. Just a litlle though.  
><strong>

**But anyway, I'm back, with no promises for frequently updating new chapters, because, sadly, I need to graduate from high school first! The first semester is coming to an end soon and I still can't choose any universities! But I do promise to finish this as soon as I can. **

**Enough for my rambling, back to the story guys! Where were we?**

* * *

><p>I was such a lucky one then. My mother must have loved me <em>so much<em>!

"We meet again, Arwen Ravenwood." - Ares boomed so loudly that my ears hurt, maybe it was because I was a little too close to him.

"Have we met before?" - I winced, rubbing my ears - "Because I don't think I've met you before." - Much to everyone's horror, and to my ears' bad condition, Ares laughed. Seriously it sounded like a lion choking or something the same. But I decided to keep my mouth shut, for the hope that he would end me quickly.

"Unfortunately, yes." - The god replied, eyeing me from head to toe - "When you were just an infant. But since then I've know you will be such a pain in the ass, just like your mother. I told them to kill you, but they just had to ignore me." - I snorted. What a wonderful family I've got, then. - " '_Oh the mighty gods of Olympus, how could a child do any harm?_' - Ares started to walk around me, and by that time, I was practically frozen under his glare. - "They laughed. Little did they know, heh? I was right. Look at what you've done to my son!" - He screamed at my face. Oh dear, just end me quickly!

"He insulted my parents!" - I shot back. Couldn't help it. The way he talked as if his son were a god also, which I doubt he would ever be.

I should have known better than a shouting match with the God of War.

I flew across the training field, my check burned as if someone had set inferno on it. My left eye was totally out of order, half of my body felt totally numb, and it was just only one strike - one slap! I was already half dead, which was a good sign. I wouldn't have to suffer for long.

Ares grabbed my neck and lifted me up high, easily as if I were a mere paperdoll. - "So? He insulted yours parents? Or parent, may I ask? 'Cause the last time I check your mother is not the type to be with her only child 24/7." Once again I found myself fly across the field, only this time I landed on the spare bows and arrows. Not my type of a perfect landing. I tried to rolled myself out of the mess, but a sharp pain from the ribs stopped me. Out of the corner of my ony useful eye, I saw the campers and Chiron standing a far, scared of the scene in front of them.

A real show, on the second thought, I was wrong. It hurt like _hell. _I thought one of the arrow had stabbed as I landed on it. I could have suicide before Ares came...

Talk about the evil... He rolled me up with his vamp, watching me like a beast deciding which was the best way to play with his prey.

Just end it quickly. He wanted me to die and so did I. What took him so long?

"Funny" - Ares spoke up thoughtfully- "I had thought that at least she would come to watch you die, you are her only spawn after all. But maybe I was wrong. She is even emotionless than I could imagine, and I assure you, that's quite a big thing."

Gathering all my strength left, I grinned at him, _yeah I see your point there_. He frowned - "What? Don't even want to know the bitch who abandoned you?". I shook my head weakly, even though it caused my neck a throbbing pain. I had only _one_ mother, who had sacrified her life to protect me from a monster which obviously she coudn't beat. She _was _my mother, not the immortal being who was still unknown to mostly everyone.

Ares snorted, it seemed I've just ruined his show. - "Too bad, I had a perfect plan that can do both for us, you to die and I to have a good laugh. Too bad." - He shook his head, standing straight up, addressing the whole camp.

I closed my eyes. It hurt, hurt so much. Not only physically but also emotionally. I didn't lie when I admitted I didn't want to see who gave birth to me. I truly didn't want to. I missed my dad and my _mom_, Sandy. I called her mom without hesitating, and she'd called me her daughter even sweetlier than other mothers I've met. She'd taken care of me, listened to me... Only a mother did it to her daughter, right?

But did I really not want to know my blood mother? Sandy had said it was naturally for a child to keep looking for his/her real parents, even when he/she didn't really know so. Was it true that I had never stopped wondering who she was? Was it the reason for me to wake up every day waiting for something, _something_, like the smallest sign of her? The feeling of having someone, an adult, a relative, to always keep an eye on you, it was so endearing, although you never realised how much it meant to you once you lost it. Was it true that I've been waiting for her to reappear in my life all that time even I didn't know so? Had my dad been waiting with me? Had he ever hoped so?

A tear fell out of my eye. I would never have the answers for all of those questions, never. Ares would end his speech soon, and then my death would come. _Be optimistic, Arwen..., _my dad's voice whispered by my ears, _you soon will be okay..._ I bit my lips, trying to stop the tears streaming down. I didn't want the campers, or Ares to think that I was scared of death. I was, honestly, but not as the way most people were. I was scared of the questions I didn't have the answers yet.

_Maybe dad would tell_, a small voice reasoned, _you'll meet him anyway. And Sandy too. She would make you cookies..._

_Yeah,_ maybe.. I thought bitterly. Ares had turned to me, he had raised his hand up, but someone stopped him. The heroic Percy Jackson, I guessed. _Really?_ I wanted to ask him. I was already dying, I could tell that from the numb and cold feeling that was spreading over me. Why saved me? I did want to die. Didn't he have some other to save?

Their arguement faded away as my blood kept dripping out. The moon had risen high, staring at my show curiously. Suddenly I realised how much I would miss it, the cold distant moon.

"Goodbye." - I whispered - "I would miss you, moony."

I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>Whisper could be heard, although I had no idea what they were about. Had I arrived Hell yet?<p>

I opened my eyes just to shut it immediately again. Too bright. Was Hell this bright?

"She's awake." - A female voice said, and a hand was put on my forehead. - "Can you hear me little one? Can you answer me? You can open your eyes now, we have turned off the light."

Slowly, I obeyed. A pair of grey eyes met mine. I groaned inwardly. I knew these eyes, and certainly she wasn't dead. So that meant I wasn't dead either. Was it so hard to kill me?

"You're awake" - Annabeth let out a breath of relief. - "We all thought it was too late. You lost so much blood, and Ares kept preventing us from saving you."

Why did you have to do that?

"You're such an idiot." - Percy sat down on my bed. Once again I found myself waking up at the infirmary. - "Why try suicide at thirteen huh? You never know what is waiting for you ahead. It could be a Great Prophecy, and it wasn't that bad to be honestly. Of course if you don't count..."

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." - Annabeth scolded her husband when she noticed my frown - "She is probably very tired now, and really, at 31, can you learn how to not rambling?" - Instead of answering his wife, the greatest hero of the history smiled sheepishly and handed her a glass of water. Then Annabeth lifted me up and helped me drink some.

I refused to.

"Oh c'mon." - She sighed, put the glass down. - "Honestly I don't understand why all demigods have to be so stubborn."

"So are you."

"I told you to shut up."

"Yes ma'am."

"What happened?" - I spoke up hoarsely, my throat burned making me regret refusing the water. But Annabeth, being Annabeth, gave it to me at once.

"Drink slowly." - She told me firmly - "And try not to choke while I retell you what happen." - I took a small sip, looking at her waiting - "You basically passed out while Percy here jumped out to stop Ares. They argued for a while, but then Ares, being an arrogant god he is, had to push Seaweed Brain away and kill you. But before his hand touched you, Ares was blown back. You were lifted up and covered in pure silver light, like the moon light. And then the sign appeared."

"Ares couldn't kill you anymore," - Percy continued - "A god can't kill another god's child, at least directly, once you are claimed. And you were. So the god disappeared after cursing a few unlucky campers."

I stared at them expectantly, but none continued. They avoided my eyes, as well as my unspoken question.

"Well?" - Finally I spoke up. - "Who?"

Annabeth gave a quick glance to Percy, who shook his head and shot her a look. She grimaced.

"That bad?" - I asked, looking down at my half finished glass of water. Suddenly I wanted Ares here to kill me again.

"Not really..." - Annabeth trailed off

"Yeah, can't be as bad as mine, right?" - Percy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Just tell me, I can handle it." - I whispered, closing my eyes, just get it done.

A thick silence fell between us, until, when I thought I could just easily die again waiting for their answer, Annabeth spoke up - "It's Artemis."

I wished I'd misheard, but her voice, despite being small, is very clear to me.

"It can't be as bad as mine." - Percy shrugged. I shook my head. Of course, she was not one of the Big Three, just a goddess of the Hunt and the Wilderness, and goddess of Chastity and Maidenhood.

Oh, maidenhood, how ironic!


End file.
